


低头看看

by shandenabian



Category: RPS, 新裤子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 有路人轮大导演情节的无业青年磊×消极怠工性工作者宽有drugs





	低头看看

低头看看  
—P姓男子  
有路人轮大导演情节的无业青年磊×消极怠工性工作者宽  
—————————  
彭磊这个人就一个性子，天生的没心没肺，肉洼洼的心肺给他自己扔了，装一肚子狼心狗肺，前女友把他甩了，给他一大嘴刮子，操你妈的彭磊，你爹妈死了你是不是都不掉眼泪啊？彭磊想想说，我没死过爹妈，不太清楚。

基本上这个破烂性格已经注定远离恋爱生活了，估计连正常社交都要一拍断绝，好在彭磊十分得意的就是自己当畜牲都比别人命好，天生皇帝命数，就这样了，还能跟庞宽纠缠着。他算个省钱花钱的两面鬼才，为了省中介费自己当中介，做了几个月辞职，干回老本行：瞎混混，瞎画画。瞎画画，没钱请模特，就去包夜性感少妇，纯情学生，白嫩处女……不管小广告怎么写，都是放屁，彭磊包了人，从来不睡，画完自己就倒床上横七竖八不省人事地躺，有次一人嗲着嗓子问：大画家，怎么看起来不高兴啊。彭磊想也不想：姐姐你长成这样，谁跟你呆在一块儿不难过啊。

所以彭磊还是喜欢跟庞宽，一是因为庞宽瘦得肋条突出还一头天线红发，阴影好打；二是庞宽不会问他这种傻逼问题，庞宽自己就是冷骚，既冷又骚，做爱的时候叫，叫也是一副丧气样，虽然挺大声挺多样，就是感觉像电脑写的程序，唯有在濒死的高潮里才会浑身止不住地痉挛，生机勃勃。彭磊故而追求后一种效果，因为他没几个钱，包庞宽太多，偶尔也要睡一次才觉得回本，每次搞都尽心竭力，人生中难得不懒的时候，他描述自己：不操则已，一操惊人。

庞宽骑在彭磊的屌上，拨拉嫖客的头发，这个阶段的彭磊发型十分清新妩媚，庞宽拨拉一会儿，说你怎么搞个头发，跟大和抚子似的。彭磊往上挺腰，把人操得一颤巍，庞宽腰一软，脸砸在他锁骨上，彭磊说你丫见过长屌的大和抚子吗？

长屌的大和抚子确实罕见，不过本职不行，多才多艺的性工作者也不常有。彭磊跟庞宽厮混几年后发觉庞宽的银行卡余额比自己还多一位数，大为震惊，穷逼嫖富豪，有这种道理吗？庞宽这才交代自己还精通心理辅导和计算机，这几年客没怎么接，就一个彭磊，十分没有职业修养，倒是在网上当网络心理小医生，这年头能上网的家庭都还行，挣得不错。彭磊围观一次，翻着眼睛：这他妈不就是聊骚吗？

庞宽于是抽出精力，扔给没画出什么鸡巴的嫖客一些零花钱，彭磊毫不羞耻地收下了，扬言我是北京唯一长屌的大和抚子，管谁拿钱都很正常，最后语气一转：不过我会把你的鸡巴画大两号的。

庞宽对这个人很感兴趣，他觉得彭磊是能做成事情的，但是彭磊不乐意，情愿烂着，兼具世间少有的堕落和世间少有的自负和世间少有的猎奇，这点从他们有次做爱到一半彭磊沾着精液在他脸上画Windows图标他就感觉到了。根据心理学乱七八糟的玩意儿，这个人心里是藏着事的，庞宽想把这个事翻腾出来。

他说要给彭磊心理诊疗，彭磊对此毫无回应，不积极也不消极，他们诊疗的地点在出租屋，工具主要就是肉体，庞宽坐在他面前打开双腿，手指搅着，彭磊就这么看，勃起的时候脸上还是一种隐约有点厌烦的神色。他无数次跟庞宽说我真是性冷淡，但是花那么多钱跟你瞎折腾，你这么浪，我不肏一下说不过去。庞宽握着他的阴茎口，口到彭磊上身弓着压得很低，长发都要搔到他的蝴蝶骨上，他吐出来，换另一张口。

他们俩做爱永远是湿漉漉的糜烂的，没太多花样，就是湿气重，彭磊压着他肏：就这么心理诊疗啊？庞宽说这才哪跟哪啊，掏出一包东西，想都不想地往彭磊脸上洒，彭磊也就恍惚了三秒，已经吸了不少，操你妈的，致幻的，你搞药物治疗啊？还没来得及骂人，庞宽就这含着他阴茎的姿势两人上下一倒个儿，在他脸上舔出一道湿痕：新手玩的，死不了人的。

彭磊眼前一大片红的绿的，他掉进一个混乱的兼具未来现在和过去的融化中的世界，黄溜溜的天空里两只老鼠在飞，他是一个十六的小男孩，在河边上走，河里有水怪在和鸭子做爱，一个脱肛的鸭子游过来，嘎嘎地跟他说：庞宽在南墙根底下跟人打架，去帮帮忙。彭磊说你吃屎去吧，他不死挺好玩的，死了又怎么样，我不在乎他，我不在乎世界。但是不去帮庞宽会很无聊，彭磊害怕无聊，踱踱地溜达去墙根，墙根不是墙，是个死胡同，角落有尿苔，景色很熟悉。两个人在撕打，一个是庞宽，另一个背对着他，他捡起一个死老鼠，硬邦邦的，给另一个人开了瓢，庞宽不见了，他左右看看，看见几个人，他的确是十六岁，他嘴欠性子坏是从小的，有人把他堵在墙上，彭磊，彭磊，低头看看？

他低头看看，看见被他开了瓢的是庞宽，未来的庞宽，成年人的还有点胖了的庞宽，血头血衫：他跟庞宽没未来的。

没未来，低头看看，看看过去吧？彭磊给压在地上，操，要是压在庞宽身上也好点，有肉，软，偏偏在地上，他两个腿抽搐着，长头发被攥在身后人的手里，听见那几个人颠三倒四地说：给他点颜色看看，给他个教训——大家都还在变声期，都是小孩。他给人掐着脖子，嘴里进来什么，进到里去了，还唱歌呢？手里也塞了别人的阴茎，还画画呢？给他个教训……操你妈的，彭磊想，给你妈的教训，也配吗你：然后捣进来了，太鸡巴疼了，他果然记不清了，他并没有感觉过任何耻辱，只是记得疼，记得自己模糊地以为这算一个预言故事。太疼了，腿一直发抖，最后整个人化了软了，兜着精，换个人来，来——来——来——骚着呢，有人摸他，奶子硬了，屌也硬了。他的脸一下下蹭到地上的血，他认为这是个寓言故事：他的脸蹭在很多人的精液和庞宽未来的庞宽的血里。他没有未来，他有很多过去，庞宽不是拯救他的人，是跟他一起堕落的人。

小年轻玩的东西药效很短，彭磊的五官都在极度的快感和回忆里接近扭曲，猛地咳嗽几下，庞宽叫得很大声，没什么表情地把自己撸出来，射在彭磊的脸上，彭磊射在他的肠道里。他翻下来，摸摸彭磊失神的脸，另一手摸到彭磊的腿间，摸彭磊的后穴，摸到湿漉漉的水，庞宽说，你的青春期不太幸福啊。

end


End file.
